Bianca wcielenie Bogini Nike
INTRO " W Pałacu Solów " ( odbywa się bankiet i zaraem bal dla wysoko urodzonych dziedziców fortunu. Saori towrzyszą jej Rycerze Zodiaku Aiolos Saga Shura Orfeusz Lira przed Julianem i jego Morskich Generałów ) Saori: ( w myślach ) No tylko moji rycerze uważają na generałów Posejdona ( przy Saori jest Rosta i inne dziedziczki ) Rosta:A Saori jak ciebie nie widzałam chyba na spotkaniu jak Julian pamiętacie dziweczyny Veronika Sofia:O tak Rosta Saori:Wiesz mam dużo spraw więc nie mam zbyt czasu Veronika:Wiecie co Bianca jest z średniej klasy choć widzałam ją jak koncertuje z orkiestrą ( do dziewczyn przy łączają się Julian i James ) James:Witam drogie panie Rosta Saori Veronika Sofia:Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmhhhhhmmmmm Julian:James ośmieliłeś je ( metium ) Atena wiem że są przy tobie Rycerze Zodiaku Saori: ( metium ) Posejdonie tak są przy mnie Aiolos Saga Shura Orfeusz Lira i polnują by ty i twoji Generałowie nic nie zrobili Julian: ( metium ) Chyba sobie kpisz ( Wszyscy goście od wracają się widząc Biance LaDymotte przybyłą na bankiet nawet Aiolos Saga Shura Orfeusz Lira tak i jak Sorrento Krishna Kanon są oślepieni blaskiem Biancy ) Julian:Proszę Bianco choć z nami rozmawiać Bianca:Dzieki Julianie za zaproszenie ale mam dużo spraw z pomocą ubogimi Julian:Nikt nie kwestniojuje twych tecyzji Bianco jesteś bardziej szlachetną panną która tu przybyła Saori:Witam Bianco jak tu widzisz nie które ciebie podziwamy Bianca:Ja do ciebie Saori przyjechałam z wizytą ale ciebie nie było a była za ciebie Judy Saori:O tak Judy mnie zastepowała bo ja mniałam bardzo pilną wizytę Bianca:A no tak ja też mam pilne wizyty jak chcesz Saori byś pomóc mojej organizacji dla świata to proszę nawet ty Julianie możesz pomóc będe bardzo zaszczycona Julian:Na pewno pomogę twojej organizacji jak się nazywa Saori:No tak właśnie Bianco jak twoja organizacja się nazywa Bianca:Ja pomagam CaritasNikos tak się nazywa jak chcesz Julianie mogę dla was wszystkich za grać Julian:Bedzie mi i mojim gościom miło posłuchać twojej muzyki Bianco ( Bianca gra na pianienie dla gości Juliana Solo każdy zuczestnik bankietu jest oszułomiony grą nawet Rycerze Zodiaku i Morscy Generałowie ) Orfeusz Lira:Z niej widać taką aurę która mnie przywiała do życia jak by była boginią Aiolos Shura Saga:Tak jak Bogini Kanon Sorrento Krishna Baian :To na pewno Bogini Kanon:Ja z muzyki mówiła nie zabijajcie się ............ Saga:Zajemnie Kanon ( Do Sagi Aiolosa Shury Orfeusza Liry Kanona Sorrenta Baiana Krishny widząc koło Bianci posąg duży bogini Nike z otwartymi dłoniami znana im już światło białoniebieskoróżowe aura Bianci od czuwa to samo Saori i Julian .Po skończeniu pięśni Bianci dastając duże brawa od gości bankietu wszyscy zostają a Saori z Rycerzami Zodiaku i Julian z Morskimi Generałami do ogrodu a tam za nimi szła Bianca ) " W Ogrodzie Panństwa Solo " Kanon Sorrento Baian Krishna :Posejdonie Saga Aiolos Shura Orfeusz Lira: Ateno Julian:To nie możliwe Bianca Saori:Bianca ty jesteś Bianca:Tak Ateno i Posejdonie to ja Nike Viktoria to ja uwolniłam Rycerzy Zodiku z kamiennego więźienia i przywróciłam reszte do życia , bo wy bogowie nie daliście jeszcze im jednej szansy Saori:Za raz jesteś Nike Julian:Nike bogini zwycięstwa i wolności dla Rycerzy Zodiaku dałaś byś życie Saga Aiolos Shura Orfeusz Lira : Nike nie rób tego Kanon Sorrebto Baian Krishna: Królu Posejdonie Julian:Wy idzicie by żadnen z gości się niezorietowało rozumiecie ja też idę a z Biancą jeszcze się spotkamy Kanon Baian Sorrento Krishna:Tak panie Posejdonie ( Morscy Generałowie poszli do gości Juliana a Saori trochę została ogrodzie Solów z Biancą ) Saori:Saga Aiolos Shura Orfeusz Lira idzcie już do Sanktuarium ja zostane z Biancą sama na sama Saga Aiolos Shura Orfeusz Lira:Dobrze Ateno ( Rycerze Zodiaku Saga Aiolos Shura Orfeusz Lira poszli tak jak Saori powiedzała do Sanktuarium ) Saori:Bianco nie wiem jak ci .....ty powiedzieć Bianca:Nic już idzćmi do gości Posejdona i za pomnijmi że mnie wogóle spotkaliście ale i tak bede chronić obrońców świata ( Saori i Bianca poszlił spowrotem na bankiet do Juliana Solo . Bianca z Saori i Rycerzami Zodiaku się ponownie spotkają. Teraz gdy Saori i Julian poznali kim jest Bianca tak samo jak Saga Aiolos Shura Orfeusz Lira poznali prawdę kto ich uwolnił z kamiennego więźienia i przywrócił resztę Srebnych Rycerzy Zodiaku do życia przez Biancę bogini Nike ) KONIEC